Never letting go
by xtwitchesx
Summary: Takes place 3 years before the killing of Brenden Hume. Cassie is new to Boston and meets joe darley. They are friends, dose this turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

As far back as I can remember my life has never been normal. I didn't have parents that love you and care for you. I had a dad who was "out on business" and a mother who was a junkie that died 3 years ago along side with my father when a couple of gang bangers killed them.

So know I live in Boston with my aunt and uncle. On the south side, I have lived here since I was 15 and know I am 18.

My name is Cassandra, Cassie for short. And there is no way that I am out of this life.

I am on the high way to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As I walked into the house, I couldn't help but wonder what my aunt and uncle's thoughts are going to be when they see me. I'm way past curfew and lets just say I'm happy to be drunk.

"Where the fuck were you?" My aunt Jamie yells at me, whose face could have killed you. Just by looking at it.

"I was out with a few of my friends" I replied not really caring what was going to happen next.

"With what friends did you go out with?"

"Ohhhhh just Ash, Brandon, and Jooooe" I relied all with slars from drinking.

Walking around the corner I finally met my uncles fist in my face.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again" he yells at me and beats me, yup this was a total killer right here of my drunkness I had goin on.

Finally done, I went up to my room and locked my door to fall asleep faster then anything.

The next morning I woke up with a head ache. Thinking I pulled out my asprain that kept on the beside and drank some water. Looking at my reflection, I noticed my uncle gave me a black eye and a busted lip. I had dried blood on my face and my black hair a mess.

Damnit I have to go and shower before I go and see Joe. Thinking to myself.

Getting a towel and my robe I headed off to the bathroom stripping my clothes off from last night. I could not help my tears from flowing out of my eyes, I really hated my life, and did the only thing that I new how to do, cutting myself. Watching the blood pour out of my new cuts, I washed my hair and body along with my face. Stepping out of the shower drying off and heading back into my room.

In my room I seen my refection and it looked better from the night before. My long black hair to the middle of back was wet, my crystal blue eyes shining and my 5'3 ½ frame was brused and with cuts. Thinking on what to wear I just decided dark blue skinny jeans with my black convers with my long sleave belly shirt to show off my flat stomach and belly ring. My hair in a messy pony tail with black eyeliner on my eyes.

Digging in my purse I found my phone to call Joe.

"Hey Cassie whats up?"

"Oh nothing, hey do you think I could stay at your place for awhile?" Asking Joe and I new he has fiqured out why I am asking him. You see Joe Darley is my best friend, the first person I met when I moved here.

We had met at school when some guys where bothering me and Joe took care of them for me. Since that day Joe and I have been really good friends.

"Yeah sure you can, just bring some of your clothes over, since you took your other clothes home last time" that was a month ago my last time staying at Joe's

"Thanks Joey!"

"No problem Cass do you want me to come over know? And help you?"

"Yeah sure."

Hanging up with Joe, I got my duffle bag and started packing some of my clothes and my other things that I need since im a girl.

"Hey Cass" I heard Joe say from the door way, to my room.

"Hey Joey, do you mind if we stop at the grocery store? Since you and Billy never go shopping?"

"What do you mean we never go shopping for food" I heard a muffled voice ask at once I new it was Billy.

"You don't you get ceral and crackers that is NOT food" I told him not looking at him.

"Hmmhmm that is what your for you know what to get" Billy says.

"Yeah its true" Chimes in Joe.

"Haha funny you too. Your lucky I got some money out of my account"

"How much?"

"a little over 900"

Joe and Billy knew that my dad left his money to me, even though he was an ass never liked his brother or his wife. So it went to me.

"Alright Cass lets go"

And with that we left on our way to the grocery store.


End file.
